La Verdad en el Conocimiento
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Traducción. Desde el día de su nacimiento, el niño fue dotado de conocimiento infinito, pero la maldición le ha helado el corazón. Incluso con su comprension infinita, el concepto de emoción se le escapa. Pero quizas, alguien podría iluminarlo, NaruHarem
1. Prólogo A su servicio

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **CHRONOS ASTRAL**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español, este permiso se encuentra en mi perfil, en la seccion de **PERMISOS**.

_**Libre de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**_

* * *

**La Verdad en el Conocimiento**

**Por Chronos Astral**

**Traducido **por** Yugi-no-Yami**

(Tengo permiso)

**Prólogo - A su servicio**

* * *

Tenía que escapar.

A algún lugar.

A cualquier lugar.

Y salio corriendo.

Hinata se escapo.

Era todo para lo que era servía, pensó; todo lo que podía hacer, además de llorar por su debilidad – en su vergüenza.

Su padre estaba decepcionado. Una vez más. Era de esperar. Su forma era trémula, inestable, como si el viento más leve la arrojara a la distancia.

El se burlo de ella. Una vez más. Era de esperar. Ella iba a ser el orgullo de los Hyuuga, heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, un día tomaría el mando del clan, respetaría y defendería sus principios y sería un ejemplo de sus enseñanzas. Ella aprendería, comería y dormiría el jyuuken hasta el punto en que este seria una segunda naturaleza para ella como la respiración. También era probable que eventualmente estaría dispuesta a casarse con un hombre de gran prestigio para preservar la reputación de su clan.

Era simplemente demasiado.

Era demasiado esperar de un niño de doce años, trato de convencerse en vano a si misma. Heredera o no, línea de sangre o no, era simplemente demasiado.

Como un árbol débil en un huracán, le dijeron. Ella lloro, ella grito y salio corriendo.

La joven Hyuuga no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, mucho menos en que dirección. Las lágrimas empañaron sus opalinos ojos blancos haciendo casi imposible para ella saber lo que estaba delante. Sin embargo, por el ardor leve en las piernas, ella debe de haber llegado muy lejos.

Frotando una parte del líquido salado en sus ojos, observando lo que le rodeaba. Un bosque, dedujo, árboles en todas direcciones. Ella no estaba preocupada. Aún siendo un luchador débil que era, Hinata sabia lo suficiente de ser un ninja para regresar sobre sus pasos.

Aún así, una pregunta se quedo en su mente: ¿Tendría el coraje para volver? Su rabieta fue impropia de un Hyuuga, su padre probablemente le dirá. Una reprimenda era lo mejor que podía esperar; Hyuuga Hiashi nunca había tocado a su propia hija. Por otra parte, después de su actuación vergonzosa, ¿Quién puede decir que no iba a comenzar ahora?

Temblando, Hinata pensó que era mejor alejar tales pensamientos. Tenia que limpiar su cabeza y afianzar el poco valor que tenia para enfrentarse a su padre.

Un pequeño claro herboso le saludo desde detrás del follaje, un lago bastante grande pudo apreciar. Al estar cansada física y emocionalmente decidió descansar en el lugar que la invitaba al mismo tiempo que ella calmaba su ingenio. Mientras que entro en el claro, se dio cuenta de una presencia.

Sentado cómodamente sobre la base de un gran arbole era aun muchacho de su edad, vestido con un suéter de cuello negro de manga larga y pantalones del mismo color, y un pequeño libro negro en la mano, cubriendo la vista de Hinata de su rostro era el cabello rubio bañado por el sol fue lo que pudo apreciar desde la parte superior del libro. El no dio ninguna indicación de advertir la llegada de la niña mientras estaba sentado inmóvil con el libro todavía pegado a su cara.

Hinata pensó que era mejor dejar al niño solo y opto por salir en silencio.

Una voz le grito, sobresaltando su huida: -No me importa la compañía-.

Era una voz monótona, carente de emoción, sin embargo, mantuvo una sedosidad casi seductora, de esa que te hela hasta los huesos.

Hinata soltó un sorprendido -¡Eeep!- al oír la voz, sus ojos se dirigieron como dardos hacia el niño sentado en el claro del bosque exuberante. No parecía haberse movido de su lugar; siendo tan inmóvil como antes, dando poca evidencia de que había hablado. Ella podría haberse equivocado, pero la voz había llegado definitivamente de la dirección del muchacho.

Antes de que pudiera racionalizarlo como que estaba escuchando cosas, la voz volvió a hablar -Yo dije, no me importa la compañía-.

Esta vez, ella estaba segura de que había llegado de el, señalando el carácter aterciopelado natural de la entonación del muchacho a pesar de su voz de barítono hueca. Con detinencia, Hinata entro en el claro, lleno de flores diversas, hierbas y otras especias de fauna capturaron sus ojos mientras se acercaba, con cuidado de apreciar que el joven no había siquiera levantado un dedo de su lugar.

-Estás cansada-, afirmo en tono de observación que de atención. Siguió con un simple comando -_Descansa_-.

Hinata fue sorprendida por la preocupación del muchacho, aunque sobre todo porque parecía darse cuenta aun sin haber apartado la mirada de su material de lectura. Extrañamente, ella no se atrevió a negar su oferta, por lo que en voz baja murmuro un agradecimiento -Gra… gracias-.

Su cabeza se movió ligeramente, apenas un centímetro, imitando el más pequeño de los movimientos de cabeza.

Aun temerosa de la presencia del muchacho, Hinata se sentó a la orilla del lago a pocos metros de él, dándole la espalda para respetar su vida privada. Su cuerpo ardía con alivio cuando ella descanso en la hierba, mientras que su agotamiento físico y emocional salio a relucir una vez más.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cansados antes de que todo quedo en silencio.

La niña había querido contemplar su dilema, pensando desesperadamente formas de pedir perdón a su padre por su comportamiento anterior, pero la presencia del desconocido rubio le incomodaba. En silencio, ella giro su cabeza para mirarle, el libro en su mano ya no obstruía su punto de vista desde el ángulo de su propia visión.

Era guapo. No fue como su compañero de clase Sasuke, o su primo Neji, no tenia forma de compararlo. Su rostro era el de un elegante _dios_; suave y definido, no difiere del de una mujer, pero conservando su calidad masculina, hasta llegar a unos labios deliciosos y un delgado cuello. Rubio cabello caía sobre su rostro impecable y se balanceaba suavemente con la brisa. Un par de lentes de armado negro que hacían resaltar sus cristalinos ojos azules. Debajo de su cuello, en su cuerpo, sus brazos eran delgados, músculos vigorosos que aportaban agilidad a su esbelta figura. Entre sus características mas destacadas, sin embargo estaban a ambos lados de su rostro, tres marcas como bigotes similares al de un animal salvaje.

Hinata miro.

Tímida como era, ella no era inmune a los efectos de las hormonas, especialmente a su edad. Claro, Uchiha Sasuke tenia siempre un encanto en sus ojos, pero era un oscuro vengador autoproclamado y su personalidad inquietante en realidad no atraía a Hinata. Ella había tenido mucho de esa personalidad proveniente de su primo Neji.

Así que se centró en las características del chico, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que este le estaba regresando la mirada.

Conocimiento. Sabiduría. Poder.

Eso es lo que vio.

Sus gemelas piscinas azules tenían un inconsiderable vacío de poder absoluto e infinito, diferente de todo lo que pudiera haberse imaginado. Conservaban poca emoción, helados como un frío témpano de hielo y vacíos como el inmenso cielo nocturno. Su profundidad es un abismo insondable, perpetuamente creciendo más y más con el conocimiento de un millar de vidas.

Fue hermoso. Seductor. Aterrador. Pero seductor.

Eso la hizo sonrojar rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Yo… yo lo sie… siento!- chillo sorprendida, escondiendo vergonzosamente su rubor al rojo vivo entre sus manos -¡Yo… yo no debí mirar fijamente! ¡Por… por favor per… perdóname!-.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse- dijo el muchacho, manteniendo su tranquilidad a pesar de la inminente ruptura del nerviosismo de la chica.

Esto solo sirvió para avergonzar a Hinata aun más a mediad que ella procedió a balbucear incoherencias, algunas de esas palabras sonaban vagamente a disculpas, lanzadas una tras otra en sucesión casi inhumana. Fue debido a esto, y aun con su entrenamiento ninja, que no fue preparada para la mano que aprisiono su hombro suavemente.

Sorprendía, ella giro la cabeza hacia la mano, con los ojos subiendo por el brazo y deteniéndose finalmente en la cara del muchacho.

Demasiado cerca. Muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Su respiración es irregular-, fue su declaración monótona, al tener su plena atención dejo por completo su libro y se centro en la niña en hiperventilación. El rubio dio una ligera palmada en el hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla -Por favor, cálmate-.

Por desgracia, sus acciones solo pusieron a la pobre muchacha mas histérica conformo permitió que su aliento acariciara su rostro, provocándole cosquillas en sus mejillas y un calor agradable en su rostro. Los rasgos en su rostro piadoso se acentuaron más mientras la distancia entre ambos disminuía, acentuando aún más el atractivo de sus labios voluptuosos.

Ella se iba a desmayar.

Es decir, hasta que miro nuevamente en sus ojos.

Era como si se hubieran ligado a su alma.

-_Cálmate_-.

Su voz pareció resonar, como si se tratara un comando mandado desde los mismos cielos. Una vez más, el inmenso poder contenido en sus ojos y el tono presente, domino su voluntar y su mente.

Hinata no pudo desobedecer.

-_Baja el ritmo de tu respiración_-.

Ella accedió, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones y desacelerando su corazón hasta un ritmo normal. La niebla caótica en su mente comenzó a asentarse, pero aun así mantuvo el rubor en su mejillas.

El muchacho parecía parcialmente satisfecho, si su agarre fue alguna indicación. Volviendo a su lugar y abriendo nuevamente su libro como si toda la cosa no hubiera ocurrido -¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-.

Hinata salio de su trance, dando una mirada confundida por un breve momento. Encontrando la fuerza para calmarse a si misma murmuro un agradecimiento -Si… gracias-.

No dio ninguna respuesta, y el incomodo silencio volvió con toda su fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, la tímida Hinata fue la que quiso romperla.

-Umm…- empezó, tratando de llamar su atención mientras pensaba en algo que decir -¿Se… puede saber su nombre?-.

El chico levanto la vista de su libro mirándola fugazmente, haciéndola dudar de su propia determinación.

-Uzumaki Naruto-, respondió el niño conocido como Naruto, bajando la cabeza una vez más, no sin antes preguntar -¿Puedo saber su nombre?-.

La pregunta sorprendió a Hinata. Había sido la primera vez en la que el niño había mostrado algún interés en ella -Hy… Hyuuga Hinata…-.

Naruto inclino la cabeza, -Es un placer conocerte, Hyuuga-sama-.

-O… oh no. El gusto es mío, Uzumaki-san-, ella le devolvió la inclinación tímidamente, sintiéndose humillada y avergonzada de ser tratada con tan alta estima por un desconocido (en un lugar hermoso como en el que se encontraban) -Y no hace falta que se dirija a mi como Hyuuga-sama, llámame Hinata-.

Se dio cuenta un poco tarde de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho.

-Muy bien, Hinata-sama-, Naruto levanto la cabeza, viéndola con sus ojos azules melancólicos a través de sus gafas a sus propios ojos blanco lavanda -Entonces, usted puede dirigirse a mí como Naruto, si así lo desea-.

La chica tímida trato de evitar la mirada del niño, sonrojándose todo el tiempo, mientras pareciera que su conversación se volviese intima, especialmente debido a lo cerca que estaban sentados el uno del otro ahora -Esta bien, Na… Naruto-san-.

Naruto asintió nuevamente, regresando su atención a su libro.

Hinata miro enigmáticamente el libro que parecía muy importante -Umm… ¿Q… qué es eso que estas leyendo?-.

-Un libro…-.

Mostrándole el libro. Tenia un tamaño considerable, pero no demasiado grande, con una cubierta negra y dura, en el frente se encontraba el titulo en letras blancas en un idioma exótico que no podía descifrar.

Naruto localizo el titulo con el dedo y traducirlo -_Omnisciencia_-.

La curiosidad de Hinata pudo mas que ella, por lo que pregunto -¿De que trata?-.

-Todo- dijo sin inmutarse.

Hinata no se sentía convencida por tal declaración -¿Eh, todo?-.

-Todo-, repitió sin ningún atisbo de falsedad en su tono, -¿Dudas de mi?-.

-¡N… no! Yo quería decir…- pensando que había ofendido al rubio de anteojos, ella trato de explicar -Lo que quería decir… era que… umm… suena un poco dudoso, ¿no te parece?-.

-¿Lo hace?- Naruto parpadeo y miro el libro, acomodando sus gafas para posicionarlas mejor -No veo como podría ser eso-.

-Yo…- mientras que sus respuestas eran extrañas y solo dejaron mas preguntas pidiendo que se le preguntaran, Hinata no sabia que decir en esos momentos, -Olvídalo-.

-Entonces-, cerrando su libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo dándole a Hinata toda su atención. -Si me permite, le importunare con una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?-.

Fue un poco desconcertante y, sin embargo, halagador, saber que alguien que parecía tan indiferente en cuanto a lo que le rodeaba estuviera genuinamente interesado en ella. Sin duda ayudo a que él era sumamente atractivo.

Antes de que volviera a contestar, la pregunta fue registrada en su mente y recordó como había llegado a ese lugar -¡Oh… oh no!-.

Se levanto bruscamente, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al recordar los acontecimientos que condujeron hasta este momento.

Su padre la mataría.

Si no es eso, la Casa Principal colocaría imprimiría en su frente el sello de maldición.

Si bien es cierto, probablemente ninguno de los dos casos sucedería (aunque ella no le diría eso al Consejo Hyuuga), permanecer allí por mas tiempo y retrasar su castigo inevitable podría no servir a su favor muy bien.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo tengo que irme!- se las arreglo para decir entre jadeos, el pánico creciente a través de ella como buscaba desesperadamente el camino que la había traído.

Naruto estaba junto a ella, su actitud calmada contrastaba con la inquieta heredera Hyuuga -¿Volverá?-.

-Yo…- la pregunto la cogió con la guardia baja. Parecía que él estaba deseando verla de nuevo.

-Yo creo que no podré volver aquí…- Eso fue en el supuesto de que podría estar encerrada en el complejo por un tiempo muy largo. No quería pensar en las demás alternativas sombrías.

-Debido a tu padre, ¿verdad?-.

Por un momento, ella estaba un poco confundida en cuanto a como sabia él de su difícil situación, pero por otra parte, el Clan Hyuuga era famoso (o infame, para algunos otros) debido a su estricta educación y que ella era la hija del jefe Hyuuga ciertamente ella no seria excepción a la regla. Hyuuga Hiashi y su reputación como un disciplinador severo le procedía a menudo.

Sin embargo, ella guardo silencio, esperando que el muchacho no disfrutara de sus vacaciones repentinas, quizás no volviera a verla. De hecho, ella había esperado volver a visitarlo en algún tiempo. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, sin embargo, está seria la única vez en mucho tiempo si se ponía a pensarlo.

Resultaba desalentador.

-Si me lo permites, podría ayudar-.

Hinata se giro hacia él, interesada en su propuesta, pero no esta convencida de que la iba a liberar de la ira de su padre -¿Si?-.

-Yo puedo aplacar a su padre para que no infrinja castigos sobre ti-, hizo una pausa para que la información fuera procesada -Todo lo que pido a cambio es que vengas aquí de nuevo mañana-.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con volver?-. Fue en ese momento que Hinata perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había ruborizado ese día.

Se limito a asentir, sin avergonzarse de su admisión o al menos consciente de lo que ella insinuaba, -Si, si es posible, ¿aceptas?-.

Agacho la cabeza debido a la vergüenza de intentar de ocultar en vano su rubor increíble, y Naruto interpreto eso como una señal afirmativa.

El rubio abrió su libro negro y paso a través del innumerable conocimiento almacenado en su libro, deteniéndose en su objetivo. Metió la mano en el libro y retiro un sobre abierto demasiado amplio como para encajar perfectamente entre las paginas del libro.

"-_Sellos de almacenamiento_-" pensó Hinata, preguntándose si el muchacho tendría entrenamiento en las artes ninja, aunque su falta de una cinta en la cabeza aludía lo contrario.

Con una pluma y una hoja de papel que había tomado también desde el interior del libro, escribió unas cuantas palabras y metió el documento dentro del sobre. Luego se lo ofreció a Hinata. -Lleva esto a tu padre, si pregunta, usted puede decirle que yo se la envíe-.

Provisionalmente, acepto la carta, la curiosidad llenándola a ella debido al contenido oculto.

-Asegúrese de entregarlo directamente a él, que nadie mas sepa acerca del sobre-.

Esto trajo un nuevo nivel de especulación. Tal secretismo parecía sospechoso.

-Esto… no va a hacerle daño… ¿verdad?-, aun cuando su padre fuera autoritario, todavía mostraba escasos momentos sutiles de compasión paternal. Todavía era su padre, después de todo.

Él la miro fijamente, como si la preocupación por su padre fuera extraña considerando la forma en que era tratada -Usted tiene mi palabra de que nada malo sucederá-.

Su tono de barítono se mantuvo mientras expresaba su promesa, pero sus ojos brillantes traicionaron su absoluta convicción de permanecer fiel a su palabra. Eso fue suficiente para Hinata -Uhm… gracias… Na… Naruto-san-.

Hizo una reverencia, parecida a la de un siervo hacia su maestro -De nada, Hinata-sama-.

Aun con su rostro en un color familiar rojo -Si, yo debo de irme ahora… adiós…-.

Ella emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa, como un tomate, con la carta agarrada firmemente cerca de ella. Mientras pensaba como su padre la trataría a su regreso, la sensación inminente de temor crecía con cada paso, pero también lo hizo su sincera esperanza de que lo que contenía la carta, fuera su salvación.

Porque, incluso en el poco tiempo que pasaron unos con otros, Hinata realmente quería ver al extraño muchacho otra vez.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Insubordinada. Rebelde. Indisciplinada.

-"_¡Inaceptable!_"-

Esas fueron las únicas palabras registradas en la mente de Hiashi acerca de cómo el Consejo Hyuuga siguió pregonando religiosamente la reprimenda por el aparente mal manejo de su hija. El resto de la reunión fue más que nada sobre amenazas apenas veladas a él a renunciar a su liderato si Hinata seguía sin mostrar avances.

Como si pudieran.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera tenían la facultad para juzgar. Era bien sabido que los ancianos Hyuuga solo tenían competencias para mover la lengua amenazantemente dando la ilusión de que estaban a cargo. Funciono gran parte del tiempo.

Para Hiashi, solo le dieron una migraña. De hecho, él se sorprendió de que las mandíbulas de los viejos conservadores no se hubieran caído ya de todo lo que hablaban.

Aunque, con todos sus comentarios, todavía tenían el poder de hacerle pasar un mal rato. así que, en ocasiones, tenia que escuchar lo que decían.

Al igual que esperar a su hija descarriada fuera del complejo.

"-_Durante más de tres horas… al acercarse el atardecer… ¿Dónde esta ella?_-".

No podía entender por qué su hija tenia que ser así… ¡de difícil! Hanabi no tenia ningún problema con los métodos tradicionales de enseñanza. Lo mismo con él y su padre antes que él, y lo mismo para el padre de su padre. Generaciones de Hyuuga se plantearon para ser orgullosos y poderosos guerreros, la tradición y los ideales se mantendrían en el nombre de su noble clan. ¿Por qué Hinata, su propia hija, tenia que ser la única excepción? Sospechaba que tenia que ver con el tiempo que paso ella con su madre, dios bendiga su alma.

Sin embargo, la chica iba a conseguir un buen regaño con un castigo lo suficientemente largo, uno o dos meses serian suficientes. Se esperaría que la ayuden a concentrarse en su entrenamiento y que reconsiderara su actitud.

-Hiashi-sama-, le interrumpió un miembro de la Rama Hyuuga al acercarse -Hinata-sama ha regresado-.

-Déjanos solos, quiero tener una charla con ella-.

-Entendido-

Mientras el miembro se retiraba, Hiashi adopto en su rostro una expresión severa, esperando a que su hija llegara pronto. La vio pasar la puerta del clan, con una mirada temerosa, sosteniendo algo que no podía ver. Ella lo vio e inclino el rostro, disminuyendo a su vez el ritmo de su caminar mientras se acercaba.

-Hinata-.

Hinata se detuvo, el miedo estaba escrito en su lenguaje corporal, pero su atención se centro en él. Hiashi observo el objeto en sus manos, una carta, -¿De quien es la carta?-.

-Umm…-.

Vacilante, ella mostró la carta, ofreciéndosela a él -De… de Uzumaki Naruto, _chichi-ue_, el quería que se la entregara personalmente a usted-.

-¿Uzumaki… Naruto…?-.

-"_¡Uzumaki Naruto!_"-.

Hiashi apresuradamente tomó el sobre. Hinata chillo de sorpresa, pero el líder Hyuuga no le hizo caso, inspecciono la carta con in intenso escrutinio. Con cautela rasgo el sello y miro el contenido, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verlo.

-…-.

-"_Oh… diablos_"-.

Se aclaro la garganta y con toda la calma que pudo reunir hablo -Hinata-.

-¿Si, _chichi-ue_?- ella noto el cambio repentino en la actitud de su padre, lo que hizo que se asombrara aun mas por el contenido de la carta.

-Eres libre de irte-.

-¿Retirarme?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Pero que pasa con…?-.

-Esta bien, todo esta perdonado-.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, Hinata se quedo sin aliento esperando a que su padre cambiara de opinión. No parecía probable. El estaba obsesionado con lo que seguía escrito en la carta.

-Entonces me voy…-.

Ella se excuso, señalando que Hiashi todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde leyó la carta.

-"_¿Qué contendría la carta…?_"- pensó al retirarse.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiashi cerro la puerta de su despacho, la abrió y la cerro de nuevo, solo para estar seguro.

Su corazón se sintió aliviado al asegurarse de que la habilidad del Byakugan se limito al recinto. Habían sido colocados sellos de forma que si algún miembro del clan activase su _kekai genkai_ dentro del recinto, con exclusión del campo de entrenamiento, sonara una alarma en todo el complejo, porque la única razón adecuada para que alguien utilizara el Byakugan dentro de las paredes era en caso de un intruso.

La verdadera razón de esto fue para impedir la tentación de voyeurismo, pero ningún miembro del Consejo Hyuuga estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

El jefe Hyuuga examino su oficina, asegurando la seguridad en todas las cortinas y ventanas, inspeccionando paredes para ver que no había ninguna abertura al exterior. Satisfecho, extrajo la carta de su tunica, dejando al descubierto el interior de esta.

Fotos de él, impresas en blanco y negro. Se observaba que era el interior de su oficina, en primer lugar cuando retiraba un pequeño libro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, entonces la lectura de este mismo para sus ratos de ocio. _ICHA ICHA Tácticas_, su única debilidad perjudicial. Seria su ruina por Kami, seria su ruina.

Podía verlo ahora: Hyuuga Hiashi. Pervertido de armario.

Debajo de las fotos había una nota, escrita por el mocoso rubio en puño y letra.

**Trátala bien**.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

De pie a una distancia del complejo Hyuuga, con vista hacia el mismo hogar, era el mismo muchacho rubio, de pie encima de un árbol con su libro en la mano. Con sus ojos entrenados, vio a la chica Hyuuga a través de una ventana. Ella parecía confundida, pero contenta, y eso fue suficiente para Naruto.

Hizo una reverencia y murmuro para sí.

-A su servicio, Hinata-sama-.

Y en seguida, él desapareció.

* * *

* _Chichi-ue_ - Padre

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

Hola a todos. Ya estoy de vuelta.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que la gente aun leen mis fics, y mucho menos algunos continúan agregándome a sus avisos/favoritos. Me siento profundamente halagado, de verdad, debido a que muchos de ustedes disfrutan mi trabajo.

Para aquellos de ustedes que estén esperando por mi para actualizar mis otros fics, van a tener que esperar. Tengan la seguridad, que no los interrumpiré. He estado teniendo algunos problemas que había que resolver en casa y en medio de toda esa tensión perdí a mi musa. Esperemos que este fic me vuelva sobre mis pasos.

Si todavía no lo han descubierto, este fic tendrá un leve Hinata Naruto en sus años de adolescencia. Estoy seguro también que tendrán una serie de preguntas, pero te aseguro que serán respondidas conforme progrese la historia. También estoy probando un estilo un poco diferente de escritura. Déjenme saber lo que piensan.

Por ultimo, creo que con toda la novedad aquí, agradecería si alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudar a mis historias beta, tal vez sacar algunas ideas de ida y vuelta y todo eso. Yo realmente no _necesito_ uno, pero seria muy útil teniendo en cuenta que necesito algo de tiempo para que mi musa vuelva a mi.

¡Gracias por leer muchachos, y no se olviden de dejar un comentario!

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**.

Bueno, después de haber dicho esto, aquí les traigo esta nueva traducción, hasta el momento van solo dos capítulos. Pero el fic tiene mucho tiempo, por lo que me permití comunicarme con el autor y preguntarle acerca del futuro de este fic, y también si me daría permiso para poder traducirla al español, como verán, el hecho de que este aquí es una prueba de ello.


	2. Sutiles Observaciones

**La Verdad en el Conocimiento**

**Por Chronos Astral**

**Traducido **por** Yugi-no-Yami**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **CHRONOS ASTRAL**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español, este permiso se encuentra en mi perfil, en la seccion de **PERMISOS**.

_**Libre de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Sutiles Observaciones**

-Hokage-sama-.

Si el latido sordo significaba el inicio de una cefalea comenzó pulsante, el Hokage sabía que hoy sería uno de esos días.

Dejo salir un suspiro silencioso, Sarutobi no se sorprendió al encontrar a un descontento líder del Clan Hyuuga irrumpir en su oficina. Mientras hacia todo lo posible para mantener el decoro, Hyuuga Hiashi no pudo evitar reprimir una vena pulsante que apareció en su profundo ceño fruncido significando su irritación.

-Recientemente he descubierto que mi hija ha estado fraternizando con ese chico Uzumaki-, comenzó hablando Hiashi de manera constante, aunque sonaba como si hubiera descubierto a Hinata consumiendo drogas o algo de ese extremo.

El Hokage no parecía afectado por esa noticia -Creo que su hija tiene la edad suficiente para no tener que entrometerse en su vida social, Hiashi-.

-Creo que perdí mi punto, Hokage-sama-, el Jefe Hyuuga reitero -Mi principal preocupación es que ella esta socializando con Uzumaki Naruto-.

-Y entiendo sus preocupaciones, Hiashi, pero te aseguro que Naruto no representa ningún peligro para usted o su hija-.

Hiashi tosió incómodamente en esa respuesta, recordando el intento de chantaje del día anterior -Si usted recuerda, el niño ha sido una anomalía extraña desde su nacimiento y ¿me estas diciendo que su comportamiento no influirá en mi hija?-.

-Naruto no es una amenaza para nadie, a pesar de sus más… _peculiares_ tendencias y talentos, creo que ya había dejado claro eso al Consejo-.

-¡El estudio todos los libros de las bibliotecas de la aldea a la edad de _cinco_ años! ¡Incluso los Nara encuentran su nivel de inteligencia absurdo! ¡Luego pidió una casa para vivir por su cuenta cuando tenía _siete_ años, petición que usted le concedió!-, la conversación fue alejándose de su punto mientras que Hiashi relataba con pasión los fenomenal los logros del niño.

-La mayoría de los padres estarían encantados de tener un hijo inteligente potencial en ley que puede cuidar de si mismo-, argumento en broma, teniendo la alegría de ver a Hiashi ahogarse de horror ante la idea.

Hiashi volvió a toser, tratando lo posible por no pensar en el mocoso rubio y a Hinata en ese tipo de relación. -¡Esto no es cosa de risa, Hokage-sama! ¡Ella va a su encuentro en estos momentos!-.

Esto fue interesante. Conociendo a Hiashi, Sarutobi supuso que el líder Hyuuga simplemente habría prohibido a su hija el contacto con Naruto. -¿Por qué vienes a mí con este asunto, Hiashi? Si tienes mucha inquietud, ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Naruto?-.

Ante ese comentario, Hiashi se incomodo. -Algunas… circunstancias me lo impiden-.

-Sea como fuere-, comenzó Sarutobi, señalando que el hombre más joven cambio su comportamiento. -Incluso si tomara tu caso en cuenta, no tengo poder sobre el niño. Desde que el pidió tener una casa propia, una casa que el mismo _pago_, desde entonces, lo que haga el es su propio negocio-.

-Pero…- Hiashi trato de argumentar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Este asunto ha terminado, Hiashi. A menos que Naruto haya hecho algo de interés real, tengo otros asuntos que atender-.

-Yo…- El líder Hyuuga trato de presionar una vez más, pero admitió. -Muy bien. Siento haberlo molestado, Hokage-sama-, con una reverencia, Hiashi se retiro dejando al viejo en paz, maldiciendo (cuidadosamente estudiada, habla bien ensayada, no hostil y de ninguna manera influenciado por las amenazas de chantaje) con su hija.

Sarutobi dejó escapar el segundo suspiro del día.

Todavía se reunía con Naruto, cuando daba la ocasión, al visitar el hogar del joven rubio, situado en una de las zonas forestales de Konoha. Entablaban una conversación trivial y compartían una bebida ocasional, y por charlas y beber, se refería a las discusiones filosóficas sobre la vida y la muerte o importantes cuestiones políticas y degustando las mejores variedades de alcohol que el viejo ninja nunca había probado en su vida y tuvo el placer de beber.

Se preguntaba como Naruto fue relativamente poco afectado por el alcohol o como habían llegado incluso a obtener un amplio stock muy exquisito, pensar en ello se convirtió en un ejercicio inútil de las facultades mentales, y aun pensando en ello no había manera de encontrar una respuesta. El Sandaime había renunciado a tratar de entender al niño y su comportamiento. Originalmente había atribuido esto a la influencia de _zorro_, pero de alguna manera, las piezas no encajaban.

Sarutobi tuvo que acceder a pensar que el muchacho era, por una falta de palabra mejor, _especial_. Uno normalmente asume que esto no solo se debe a que era el recipiente para el bijuu más poderoso en existencia, pero también era el hijo de Namikaze Minato, el famoso Rayo Amarillo. Ellos estaban equivocados. Esto sería debido a que, con la excepción de Jiraiya, Sarutobi era el único que sabía estos hechos y estaba bajo estrictas órdenes para guardar celosamente ese secreto.

Ordenes de Naruto.

Solo unos pocos minutos después de su nacimiento, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Habían ganado, por así decirlo._

_No fue tanto una victoria como lo fue una derrota por lo menos devastadora que podrían haber esperado. El Kyuubi casi había diezmado una gran parte de sus fuerzas, llevando consigo las vidas y hogares de incontables inocentes. Un velo sombrío flotaba en el aire, haciendo eco débilmente con sollozos y gemidos dolidos. Tanta la sangre como las lagrimas se habían derramado el día de hoy._

_Y para colmo, el gran Rayo Amarillo murió salvando a todos._

_El recientemente reincorporado Sandaime Hokage salto hacia el campo de batalla, donde el zorro gigante se encontraba para luego desvanecerse y ser encerrado en el estomago de un bebe. A Sarutobi le dolió la muerte de su sucesor, a sabiendas que el costo de la técnica para sellar a Kyuubi era el alma de Minato. También se compadeció de que el bebe rubio acababa de quedar huérfano y que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy._

"_-Al menos, el legado de Minato vive-", pensó._

_Quería decirles a los habitantes del pueblo lo que había ocurrido aquí, el sacrificio realizado para proteger al pueblo. Necesitaban saber que este niño era ahora la cárcel que siempre mantendría al poderoso zorro a raya, ahorrando la vida de todos de su ira._

_Mientras se acercaba Sarutobi, esperaba escuchar el llanto de un bebe asustado llenando el aire. En su lugar, un silencio premonitorio prevaleció y esto le ponía nervioso._

_El cuerpo inmóvil del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha le llamó la atención, tumbado en la hierba como si estuviera un sueño tranquilo. Sarutobi inclino la cabeza mientras presentaba sus respetos en silencio y dio su más sincero agradecimiento al joven Hokage que dio su vida por el pueblo._

_Sarutobi sintió un alivio sombrío, al encontrar al bebe rubio, acurrucado en el pecho de su padre. En el estomago del bebe se encontraba el sello, prueba irrevocable tanto de la tragedia y el sacrificio realizado para derrotar al gigantesco Kyuubi no Youko._

_Naruto._

_Ese era su nombre._

_El Sandaime se acerco al niño, poco a poco, para no causarle miedo. Naruto levanto elevo su mirada curiosa, sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de temor al viejo ninja. Se encontraba, extrañamente, no como la mayoría de los recién nacidos que buscaban los pezones de su madre para obtener alimento. Estaba tranquilo, casi como una muñeca, como si anticipara algún acontecimiento desconocido. Sarutobi tomó nota de las marcas extrañas, como bigotes grabados en cada una de las mejillas del recién nacido, dedujo que era una influencia del Kyuubi._

_Con cuidado, Sarutobi tomo el envoltorio del bebe en sus brazos, preguntándose a si mismo las similitudes físicas que el niño compartiría con el padre._

"_-Él se parece a ti, Minato-" pensó._

_Cuando por fin se decidió darle al padre sus respetos para una posterior sepultura, sus sentidos finalmente capturaron un olor terriblemente familiar._

_Sangre._

_Era natural que en una batalla de esta magnitud causara una gran cantidad de lesiones graves y muerte, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que provenía de Naruto._

_En la mano del niño había una capa fresca de sangre, rastros de esta corrían por la pequeña longitud de su brazo. No parecía ser su propia sangre, lo más probable es que Naruto se había manchado la mano sin saberlo, de la sangre de alguien más._

_Naruto acaricio con su mano manchada la manga del viejo hombre, arrastrando los dedos de color rojo através de toda la tela. Al principio Sarutobi pensó que el niño simplemente estaba buscando atención, pero cuando observo el cambio de dirección en el movimiento del niño, se alarmo._

"_-¡Esta… escribiendo!-"._

_Si bien era lento, el kanji se estaba volviendo más y más legible con cada movimiento del bebe rubio. Sorprendido, Sarutobi se limito a mirar maravillado ante lo que sus ojos veían, un niño, apenas con un mes de edad, que tenía el intelecto, y con habilidades motoras para escribir en kanji legible._

_Cuando el niño se detuvo, levanto la vista hacia el viejo Hokage, como si esperara algo. Sus ojos no eran de inocencia como la mayoría de los recién nacidos. Ellos fueron los ojos de un ser que poseía vidas, eones de conocimiento._

_Por lo que el líder de la aldea sabía que lo que el bebe había escrito no era pura casualidad, ni alguna petición de mera atención infantil._

_En su manga, escrito en color rojo sangre, llevaba consigo el peso de la sabiduría y la importancia que estaba más allá de la mera capacidad de un bebe de apenas una semana de nacido._

_**No le digas a nadie**__._

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y así lo hizo. Además de Jiraiya, que ya era consciente del nacimiento del niño como de la intención de Yondaime para sellar a Kyuubi, nadie sabía lo que realmente había sucedido esa noche. Él les dijo que Minato había usado un jutsu prohibido para matar a la bestia a cambio de su vida. La coartada de Naruto sería que él era un huérfano que había perdido a sus padres en la destrucción causada por el zorro gigante.

Desde ese día, Sarutobi había seguido de cerca al niño, creyendo en un primer momento que el sello tuvo un efecto negativo en él. Para su sorpresa, Naruto fue él que le dijo que el Kyuubi no estaba teniendo un efecto real sobre él.

Y solo tenía tres años de edad en ese momento. Sus primeras palabras, nada menos.

Decir que Naruto poseía un increíble nivel de inteligencia, era similar a afirmar que Jiraiya tenía un sutil interés en el sexo opuesto. Logro hazañas antes que ningún otro humano pudiera, a su edad: la lectura y la comprensión del habla tan solo a una semana de su nacimiento, el dominio de la escritura solo unos meses después, caminar y hablar a la edad de tres años, prácticamente no había fin a sus asombrosos logros.

Por su genio insuperable, sin embargo, debajo de su rígida y amplia comprensión milenaria, aún veía la esencia natural de un niño: _la curiosidad_. Desde el momento que había sido capaz de hablar, Naruto siempre hizo preguntas. Estas fueron de cualquier tipo de tema: irrelevantes, privadas, filosóficas, políticas, biológicas y de observación, el pequeño rubio había preguntado para cada caso y para cada situación que se presentaba.

Esto fue un motivo de dolor para el orfanato que cuido de Naruto. Muchas de sus preguntas habían confundido o puesto nerviosos muy a menudo a sus cuidadores.

También fue distante y solo se preocupo por si mismo, sin importarle el disfrutar de juegos y placeres infantiles como eran los caramelos y juguetes. Era difícil acercársele, sobre todo para los otros niños, pero el personal estaba agradecido de que él era más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y por lo tanto no dejó ningún desastre que limpiar después.

Otros niños tuvieron mucho cuidado de él. Los más jóvenes de su edad se desconcertaron por sus tecnicismos y gestos de miedo. Los mayores se sintieron inferiores y trataron de aislarse de él. Como resultado de ello, Naruto casi no tenía amigos de su edad.

Los adultos de la aldea eran otra historia. Siendo el joven prodigio que era en un pueblo que se enorgullecía de sus propios genios, había llamado la atención de algunas figuras prominentes de Konoha. Seguramente, ese potencial en alguien tan joven (e impresionable) se desperdiciaría si no se nutrían en beneficio del pueblo, consideraron algunos de ellos. Otros manifestaron su desacuerdo con la idea, la búsqueda de ese potencial casi ilimitado a una edad madura, era incluso, una aterradora premonición. Otro Orochimaru no era el escenario más ideal.

El debate se intensifico a tal punto que Sandaime tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus manos y le pregunto al chico en cuestión por su opinión sobre el asunto.

El niño con lentes de cinco años de edad (seguía siendo un misterio en cuando a de donde había conseguido esos lentes) vieron al viejo hombre con los ojos de un fantasma milenario, dirigiendo su atención lejos de su libro de texto actual ("_Ecuaciones hiperbólicas en derivadas parciales_"). Su respuesta a la pregunta fue muy sencilla, -No tengo ningún interés en convertirme en un ninja-.

Y así, el asunto llego a su fin. Sarutobi dejo en claro que nada menos que el consentimiento deliberado y no influenciado de Naruto a la idea, sería razón suficiente para que él asistiera a la academia ninja. Danzo no estaba muy contento.

Llegó con una pequeña (aunque no inesperada) sorpresa, al parecer Naruto quería tener su propia casa a la edad de siete años. Dado que él, apenas un niño de diez años, estaba más informado que un ciudadano adulto promedio a la hora de cuidar de sí mismo, Sarutobi tuvo reparos en dejar que viva por sí mismo, debido a la minima preocupación de que el niño no tenía amigos.

La petición de Naruto fue muy concreta: un terreno baldío en un lugar apartado en uno de los bosques de Konoha. Por como vivía él, Sarutobi no supo cómo Naruto consiguió tal cantidad de dinero, sólo para pagar el terreno. Él pensó que era mejor no preguntar.

Sarutobi tampoco quería saber cómo Naruto logro encontrar fondos y materiales para construir una gran casa modesta pero lo hizo en el lapso de dos días. Tratando de pensar en el enigma que Naruto era fue tan fácil como efectivo fue acabar todo el papeleo en un día de trabajo.

Desde entonces, Naruto, apenas se ve. A pesar de que rara vez visito el pueblo, la población ninja era muy consciente de su presencia. Los ANBU, especialmente los de la división secreta de Raíz, recibieron órdenes de vigilarlo a él y sus actividades. Para el choque de Danzo, su propia élite de ninjas encontraron su misión imposible de completar.

Naruto era como un fantasma; un momento allí, y luego desaparecía en el siguiente. Visible solo cuando él quería serlo. Era como si supiera que lo estaban vigilando. Para un niño que tenía ocho años, el poder esconderse de los profesionales cuya profesión de trabajo era el sigilo y el espionaje, hablaba de la total y potencial habilidad que poseía, dejando a muchos ninja impresionados y al mismo tiempo, nerviosos.

Luego estaba ese libro Negro. La _Omnisciencia_ siempre provoco curiosidad en el envejecido Hokage. Era un libro del que nunca había oído hablar, en una lengua que apenas se reconoce y viendo que Naruto lo traía siempre consigo, tenía que ser algo de gran valor. Sarutobi le pregunto una vez muy cortésmente si podía estudiarlo. Naruto se negó, dando una respuesta críptica, -Hay verdades que nunca deben ser conocidas por los vivos. Me temo que se le nieguen. Entienda por favor-.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, aunque tuviera más de medio siglo de edad, en comparación con el vasto conocimiento inimaginable que estaba dentro de esos ojos azul brillante del chico rubio, mucho más joven que él, Sarutobi considero que no era más que un niño que se considero demasiado joven para conocer la complejidad de un universo mayor.

Y con esos pensamientos, el viejo no podía dejar de sentir una persistente sensación de aprensión: Naruto era alguien que no podía esperar comprender. El Sandaime podría reunir todo sus conocimiento y sabiduría, pero sabía que había algo mucho más extraordinario en el niño de lo que se podía ver. Mientras que él sentía afecto por Naruto, tenía miedo del tremendo y desarrollado potencial y conocimiento que se desconocía, no podía compararlo.

"-Minato… ¿Qué esta sucediendo con tu hijo…?-" pensó.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Aquí estamos-.

Hinata tuvo que admitir, si bien era menos grande que el complejo Hyuuga, todavía era una gran casa. Un diseño rectangular de dos pisos, sencilla, con un patio amplio, flanqueado por vallas de madera de color marrón. Parecía demasiado moderna para estar en medio del bosque, sin embargo.

-Por favor, acompáñeme al interior, Hinata-sama- dijo Naruto, guiándola hacia el patio, su libro negro favorito descansaba bajo su brazo.

La tímida chica obedeció, nerviosa al estar en la puerta principal de la casa de su nuevo amigo -Entonces, ummm… ¿Por qué tus padres decidieron vivir aquí?-.

-Mis padres hace tiempo que abandonaron esta vida- anuncio con frialdad, sin dejar de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo.

El rostro de Hinata ardió de vergüenza, de inmediato lamento preguntar -¡Oh! No lo sabía, perdóname-.

Naruto giro la cabeza para mirarla, sus lentes brillaban con la luz, como si tuviera curiosidad -No hay necesidad de disculparse. Como has dicho, no lo sabías-, volviendo su atención a la puerta, sacando del cerrojo la llave y devolviéndola una vez más a su bolsillo.

Después de haber perdido a uno de sus padres, Hinata se sintió conectada con su perdida -¿Los… extrañas?-.

-Tal vez- respondió como siempre, con su estoica expresión, -Nunca los conocí personalmente, pero me dieron a entender que habrían sido excepcionales padres-.

Sentirse culpable por haber traído este tema a la superficie, Hinata soltó. -Estoy segura de que… habrían sido maravillosos padres…-, no era su lugar para decir, pero fue sincera de todas formas.

Naruto simplemente arqueo una ceja y no añadió nada más al respecto. Abrió la puerta para ella, haciéndole señas para que entrara en el interior -Por favor, entra-.

Hinata se sonrojo ante su cortesía. A decir verdad, ella debía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de tratamiento teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero esto provenía de un _muy_ guapo chico de su edad, y esto no tenia nada que ver con su estatus.

En el interior de la casa predominaba un color blanco grisáceo, las paredes, techo, alfombra, tenían un conjunto de colores apagados, amplio y abierto, sin rastro de toques personales o de decoración hogareña. Una mesa solitaria, un sofá, dos sillas eran los únicos muebles presentes en el hogar de diseño espartano.

Solitario…

"-Se siente muy vacío por aquí…-" pensó.

-Por favor, ponte cómoda- dijo Naruto señalando al sofá mientras el cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, -¿Te apetecería un poco de té?-.

-Yo… no quiero molestar- declino cortésmente. Mientras estaba sentada, descubriendo que el sofá era agradablemente suave y cómodo, a pesar de su sencillo diseño.

-Insisto-.

Su voz de barítono hizo que la oferta sonara más como una demanda encubierta en un gesto amable, pero la intención era pura y Hinata tuvo dificultad para rechazarla -Oh, entonces esta bien…-.

El rubio con lentes se excuso y desapareció brevemente detrás de una de las puertas, volviendo con un juego de té exquisito. Era mucho más fino de los que había en casa de Hinata y parecía tener un cierto aire extranjero.

Ella se dio cuenta por un momento de que no le había tomado nada de tiempo el reunir todos los elementos que trajo consigo (de lo que supuso era) de la cocina. De hecho, habían sido solo unos segundos.

Mientras Naruto se puso a preparar el té, se decidió a entablar conversación -¿Tengo entendido que tú padre te dio permiso para estar aquí?-.

Si cuentas una gesto reprimido, un ceño fruncido agrio y una inclinación de cabeza dura tras preguntar para recibir la autorización, entonces, -S… sí…-.

-Hyuuga-sama recibió la carta, entonces…- agrego hierbas, Naruto dejo de mezclar el té y se sentó en una silla enfrente de Hinata. De la nada saco su libro favorito de cubierta negra y perdió la mirada en él -… ¿confío en que no hubo complicaciones?-.

-No… no realmente…- respondió con cuidado, siendo sospechosa del contenido de la carta. Temblando, pregunto -Yo… si me permites preguntar… ¿Qué contenía esa carta… exactamente?-.

-Pido disculpas, pero me temo que es un asunto privado entre yo y Hyuuga-sama-, hablo Naruto con clama quitando los ojos de su libro y observando los matices sutiles en la expresión de su huésped.

Como lo sospechaba. Estaba ansiosa.

-Le aseguro, sin embargo,- continuo, tratando de reducir sus preocupaciones -Que el asunto en cuestión no será perjudicial para cualquiera de las partes involucradas-.

Su voz no tenía ningún engaño en sus oídos, como si adormeciera la mente con su esencia aterciopelada.

-Uh, bien…- contesto, encontrando solución a su ansiedad en la comodidad del sofá mullido, aliviando su espalda.

Después de oler el aroma del té, Naruto vertió el líquido en dos tazones, ofreciendo una a su huésped, -Por favor, disfrute, Hinata-sama-.

-Si, muchas gracias…- Hinata acepto la fina taza, sosteniéndola entre sus manos con cuidado. El olor era embriagador.

Ella tomo un sorbo tentativo, sorprendiéndose agradablemente por el rico sabor singular de las hierbas exóticas. Ella sorbió otro trago, la mezcla suave acaricio su lengua y calentó su cuerpo.

-Este té es muy bueno…- dijo entre sorbo y sorbo, saboreando con gusto y una sonrisa.

Naruto bebió también y volvió su atención a su libro, -Ese té es una mezcla especial para relajar el cuerpo. He observado que se tensa en mi presencia y esperaba aliviar, aunque sea solo un poco-.

-Yo… gracias… Naruto-san- dijo, sin tartamudear. El té hizo maravillas con sus nervios.

-Aconsejaría, sin embargo…- continuo Naruto. -Los efectos del té son especialmente potentes para aquellos que son nuevos, es mejor beberlo a un ritmo tranquilo para que no…-.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Hinata se había quedado dormida al haber bebido mucho del té. Afortunadamente, la fina taza seguía se encontraba segura entre sus manos y el té caliente no se había derramado.

El muchacho rubio se puso de pie, ajustándose los lentes por un momento, antes de acercarse y retirar con suavidad el té de la chica inconsciente. Observando la expresión de esta, no se encontraba con el ceño fruncido de nerviosismo o con miedo. En cambio, la más delicada de las sonrisas estaba pegada en su bello rostro, como si todas sus dudas o temores se hubieran olvidado.

Miro hacia la taza y su contenido, meditando para si mismo, "-Tal vez, mezcle demasiada hierba…-".

Una risa tranquila paso por sus labios mientras sonreía a Hinata, esperando que ella soñara agradablemente. Ella susurro un nombre en el viento y luego todo quedo silenciosamente tranquilo.

Paz…

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hyuuga Hiashi no era tonto. Su titulo como jefe del clan más elite de Konoha fue testimonio de este hecho.

Uzumaki Naruto no era cualquier niño. El intento de chantaje del chico fue testimonio de ello.

No fue el descaro total de la acción lo que sorprendió a Hiashi tanto. El niño era un enigma, sin duda y su comportamiento no fue el que los seres humanos más comúnmente exhiben. Para un niño, chantajear a Hyuuga Hiashi, habría sido inaudito, ¿pero para Naruto? No sería una completamente descabellada idea.

La asociación de Hinata con el chico misterioso solo le sirvió para irritarlo mucho. Ella estaba distraída y muy carente de disciplina, sin que… el _chico_ lo hacia peor. De hecho, justo el día después del incidente de la carta, Hinata parecía terriblemente entusiasmado con volver a verlo. Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no negarle la oportunidad e indignarse puramente (y que había ventilado cruelmente su ira a través de una diezmada taza de café inocente).

Hiashi sospechaba, sin embarco, excavando muy profundo en sus pensamientos. Una cosa era chantajear al líder de un clan ninja. Pero para poder adquirir el material para chantajearlo en realidad, era harina de otro costal.

_¿Cómo fue posible para un niño civil de doce años?_ No solo lograr infiltrarse en el complejo de un _clan de ninjas de élite dotado con una visión cercana a los 360 grados_, sino también adquirir imágenes implícitas del líder del clan mismo, _¿sin que este se diera cuenta?_

Risible. Improbable. Un disparate completo.

Pero no para Uzumaki Naruto, o lo que parecía.

Hiashi busco literalmente en todas partes en su oficina, fue tan lejos como para desactivar temporalmente la alarma de los sellos en el interior para poder activar su Byakugan. Indago a través de todos los rincones, brechas y esquinas.

¡Nada!

_¿Cómo diablos le hizo si quiera para poner una cámara aquí?_

El ángulo y la posición de la fotografía que tenía, debió de haber sido tomado de la esquina superior a la izquierda de la puerta. Ese lugar estaba vacío y no tenía estantes o soportes para poner una cámara oculta, ni había rastros de manipulación en esa sección del muro.

Aparte de los ancianos, solo un puñado de los Hyuuga sabia siquiera de Uzumaki Naruto, por lo que, a menos que los ancianos hayan contratado al niño (que era muy poco probable), descarto la posibilidad de un cómplice en el interior.

En pocas palabras, recordó uno de los nombres que los ANBU le dieron a Naruto.

_-Te lo juró, es como un fantasma. Un pequeño fantasma rubio que solo puedes ver si él quiere ser visto-._

Él se burló.

_Ridículo._

Hiashi golpeo con impaciencia su escritorio, la mueca que lucia desde su reunión con el Hokage sigue rígidamente pegada en su cara.

Su única esperanza para encontrar cualquier información era ahora su hija, que estaba tomando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo, fuera. Una cantidad excesiva… de… tiempo…

Metió la mano debajo de su escritorio, sintiendo el amparo familiar de un cierto libro…

"-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que este lugar es seguro todavía!-" se regaño a si mismo, alejando la mano del escondido libro.

…

Bueno, diez minutos no le harían daño…

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

hijo potencial en ley – yerno

Quería agradecerles por su apoyo a esta traducción, me alientan a continuar, pasando a otra cosa, estoy buscando ayuda para traducir el fanfic _El Amor de una Madre_, dado que he tenido problemas para sacarlo adelante, quizas sea porque he perdido la emoción por esa historia, en fin gracias por su apoyo y si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mis otros fics: **El Precio de la Sangre** (Crossover Naruto y Oblivion) y **Kitsune and Kyuketsuki** (Crossover Naruto y Rosario+Vampire), **Algunas palabras de enojo** (traducción) y finalmente mi más nuevo proyecto **Apocalypce of the Dead** (Crossover entre High School of the Dead y Naruto "solo Naruto y algunos otros personajes").

Sin más que decir nos veremos de nuevo en alguna otra actualización.


End file.
